


Chivalry Fell on Its Sword

by Maimaktês (0o_Higanbana_o0)



Series: Sing Along, Sweet Despair [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anoint yourselves in ashes and adorn sackcloth, F/M, Gen, Hozier gives me Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Higanbana_o0/pseuds/Maimakt%C3%AAs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Idealism sits in prison</i><br/>Chivalry fell on its sword<br/>Innocence died screaming</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Post 2x10. Word that Bellamy has been taken prisoner reaches Camp Jaha.<br/>Clarke is not ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry Fell on Its Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna/gifts), [viansian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viansian/gifts).



> It started off as a 500 words drabble, with the prompt “2X11: Chivalry fell on its sword”.  
> It grew. ~~I don’t like it, I posted it and took it down twice already. Third time’s the charm, heh?~~  
>  Post 2x10. Word that Bellamy has been taken prisoner reaches Camp Jaha.  
> Clarke is not ready for this.
> 
> Song is [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmWbBUxSNUU).

**CHIVALRY FELL ON ITS SWORD**

 

 

 

**_\-- Babe, there’s something tragic about you --_ **

**_\-- Something so magic about you --_ **

**_\-- Don’t you agree? --_ **

**** ****

****

_“Any word from Bellamy? He should be back by now.”_

_“He’ll be okay.”_

 

 

Clarke can’t sleep.

The early hours of the morning find her sitting near the embers of the campfire, staring blindly into the gloom beyond the remains of the Ark. In the darkest hours of the night, just before dawn, even the stars make themselves scarce.

Despite the reassuring words she shared with Octavia the evening before, Clarke can feel the worry slowly setting in. First, it filled her stomach, she couldn’t eat anything other than the clear, thin soup of the camp. The square protein rations turned to ashes in her mouth, she had to spit them out.  

As the night progressed, worry moved on to her lungs and to her heart, nestling there like a sullen beast.

Now, it’s sinking its claws and its fangs in her brain.

It’s nearly five a.m. and there’s still no word from Bellamy. The little radio stays silent.

 

She’s so full of dread she can’t even stand up. It suffocates her. If she closes her eyes, she sees Bellamy’s face. So she keeps her stubborn vigil, and her eyes roam the darkness, looking for an anchor.

For something to steady her thudding heart.

She keeps the radio close by her side and she waits for it to crackle to life. Whatever gods are left out there, they all turn a blind eye to her prayers. Minutes tick by; Clarke loses all sense of time and space. The only thing securing her to reality is the little plastic box in her hand.

 

 

**_\-- Babe, there's something lonesome about you --_ **

**_\-- Something so wholesome about you --_ **

**_\-- Get closer to me --_ **

 

 

The first tendrils of light are starting to color the sky when the angry screaming startles her.

Amidst the commotion and the sounds of metal scraps being hurled at the Ark’s walls, she recognizes Octavia’s voice. She gets up, stumbling a bit upon the cover tangled around her legs, ready to run toward the communication room.

But before she takes her first step, Raven slinks out of the shadows and reaches the fire in a couple of her long strides. Her face is closed off, betraying no emotion.

 

“She ain’t happy with you. I wouldn’t go near her right now, if I were you.”

Raven dangles a recording device from her slender fingers, and Clarke can’t take her eyes away from it.

 

 

**_\-- No tired sighs, no rolling eyes, no irony --_ **

**_\-- No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me --_ **

 

 

 

The mechanic cocks her head, watching Clarke.

“Want to hear the good news, too? Let’s start with the only message we got from Lincoln before his radio went dead, heh?”

Without waiting for an answer, she raises the recorder and she pushes a button.

  
At first, there’s only static. But then Lincoln’s voice rises, slowly, haltingly.

 _This is Lincoln. Mission compromised. Bellamy…  taken prisoner…_ ’ The voice wavers, as if Lincoln has difficulties speaking. His words are slurred _‘This is Lincoln. Mission compromi-’…_ A harsh sound cuts the message off.

 

“Oh but wait,” Raven adds, her voice like whip, “there’s more. This just arrived, fresh from Mt Weather.”

She pushes another button and panicked sniffles replace Lincoln’s heavy baritone.

 

_“This is Jasper, please help! If you have a plan, please let us know! The situation here is terrible. I don’t know how, but they have Bellamy! I saw him in the Harvest room, through the propeller. They’ve taken nearly all his blood before, and now he’s somewhere else! We don’t know where! Miller tried to locate him, but we can only hear his screams through the pipes. I don’t know what they’re doing to him. They are taking the 47 away! They’ve taken Monty, Harper, Fox and 5 others! Please… send help….”_

Jasper’s voice dies for a moment, the static crowding him.  When he can be heard again, he is sobbing.

_“They’ve taken Monty… They’re torturing Bellamy… I think Harper is dead, I saw her body in a cage…”_

 

**_\-- Idealism sits in prison --_ **

**_\-- Chivalry fell on its sword --_ **

**_\-- Innocence died screaming --_ **

 

 

 

Clarke went numb after hearing Lincoln’s message. Jasper’s voice takes longer to reach her, it’s a delayed reaction. As she waits, a part of her remembers her first storm on Earth, how she watched a flash of light spear the ground and waited a fleeting eternity for the rumble of thunder to reach her ears.

She’s not ready for the thunder to drown her.

When Jasper’s words collide with her at last, they catch her square in the stomach with such a strength, they fold her neatly in two. She pitches forward, and she can’t do a thing to stop the spray of puke that erupts from her mouth. She empties herself in one long, uninterrupted spasm and _Oh God, it never ends._ Who knew she had so much to purge herself of?

****

****

**_\-- Honey, ask me I should know --_ **

**_\-- I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door –_ **

****

 

Everything burns. Jasper’s words, the acid in her throat, the tears in her eyes.

Jasper sounds so much like a frightened child, she can’t stand it. And Bellamy… Oh, Bellamy…

 

And to think she spent her night hoping for his safety, naive fool that she was.

She had been blissfully ignorant of the fact that somewhere, a few miles away, his blood was being spilled and his throat was growing too sore to scream.

 

 

**_\-- Babe, there's something wretched about this --_ **

**_\-- Something so precious about this --_ **

**_\-- Where to begin? --_ **

 

 

Her sight goes white, there’s a whistling sound in her ears, blocking out Jasper’s wavering voice.

She sees Dr Tsing and her scalpels; she sees the rows of cages. She sees the Harvest room, filled with upside-down corpses, like cattle from the slaughter houses, in the old Earth movies. She sees Bellamy’s dark eyes, beautiful and pensive, growing dull as life escapes him. _Oh God, please no._  

Her stomach is empty, but she keeps heaving. She’ll never be able to rid herself of all the sickness that corrodes her very soul.

 

She had tried to convince herself that she couldn’t be weak, that she had to send him in - that if someone could survive Mt Weather and outsmart them all, that someone was Bellamy Blake. Instead, she ignored the crippling odds. She sent him to his death.  

 

 

 

**_\-- Babe, there's something broken about this --_ **

**_\-- But I might be open about this --_ **

**_\-- Oh what a sin --_ **

 

 

 

She’s still reeling from it when Raven turns the recording off and Jasper’s voice dies in mid-sentence. Raven takes a slow, hesitant step toward her.

“Oh shit, Clarke…” Her voice is thick as she slowly approaches Clarke. “I didn’t mean to… I’m an ass…”

 

She reaches a tentative hand to Clarke’s shoulder. “Girl, I’m sorry…”

Clarke grabs her hand, keeping Raven from finishing her apology. Her clammy fingers snake around Raven’s warm wrist.

 

There’s a knot in her throat, but she forces the words out.

“Please… don’t…  Please don’t apologize to me…”

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and stands up, glancing at Raven.

 

The young woman looks back at her and purses her lips.

“You look like shit, girl.”

A small, mirthless laugh escapes Clarke.

“Trust me, I feel like it, too.”

 

Raven squeezes her shoulder one last time before letting go and nodding toward Mt Weather.

“Yeah, well. Self-pity ain’t gonna get us there. We need to work on Plan B.”

 

Clarke nods and starts to follow her toward the communication room.

Just before reaching it, Raven stops and stares at her for a couple of seconds.

“We’ll get him back.”

 

And Clarke can feel the tears falling again. Because what did she ever do to deserve someone like Raven as a friend?

“Raven, I’m…” She stops, hesitant to bring Finn’s death up. How do you ask forgiveness for utterly destroying someone else’s world?

 

Ravens stops her with a testy shake of her head

“Don’t,” she starts, but the words die in her throat. She takes a deep breath, and glares at Clarke.

“When everything’s over, we’ll talk things out. For now, let’s concentrate on the rescue mission.”

 

As Raven ducks inside the Ark, Clarke gives a last glance to Mt Weather. The inky black sky starts to mellow out, and in the slowly brightening dawn with its fading stars, all she can see are Bellamy’s thoughtful eyes.

 

 

 

**_\-- Idealism sits in prison --_ **

**_\-- Chivalry fell on its sword --_ **

**_\-- Innocence died screaming –_ **

****

**_\-- Honey, ask me I should know --_ **

**_\-- I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door --_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Third part is a reunion drabble and it should be up tomorrow :3

 

Come and say "Hi!" on Tumblr, I'm currently taming the beast.  
The name's [Maimaktês](http://maimaktes.tumblr.com)! :3


End file.
